


Lone Rabbit

by WolfaMoon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bunny Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fun, Parental Nicholas St. North, Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Presents, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Nicholas St. North, Spells & Enchantments, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: A present for Bunny from Jack.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Toothiana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Lone Rabbit

Lone Rabbit  
By Wolfa Moon  
Sum: A present for Bunny from Jack.  
Disclaimer: Nope

//Lone Rabbit//

They had won. Easter saved but that made Jack wonder. North walk over to him as they both watch Bunny hold up a stuffed Bunny. North asked him to look it over to get the E. Aster Bunny seal of approval on his latest stuff animal rendition of a rabbit. Bunny takes it moving away from North solemnly. Heading outside on one of the many balcony. North moves into his personnel work shop.  
“I should not have asked.” Jack looks up at North who had sighed heavily.  
“What’s wrong?” Looking sad he looks to young Jack.   
“You do not know the origins of Bunny or you would not be so playful around him. Even though he was much like you.”  
“Like me,” Jack scoffs.  
“Pooka’s use to be everywhere. Tribes on every continent. Then on their holiday, our Easter, Pitch attacked.” North lays a hand on Jack. “He wiped out all of them. Aster was chosen that year to hide the eggs. Yet when he came home. They were all gone.” Jack looks sadly at Bunny. He never knew. Bunny had had family once too. All he wanted was a family all his life. To belong. Sure Jack looks human. Heck could even be considered North’s son in a crisis. Yet there was no one, no more who looked like a pooka.  
Jack rested a hand on North’s before going to Bunny.  
“Cute doll.” Jack watched the walls go up in the Bunny.   
“North wanted…”  
“I know.” Bunny looks at him. “North told me. I didn’t know.”  
“It’s a dark history, mate. We each have our own past. “  
“So you’re the last?”  
“Forever mate.”  
“So why?” Why remain? Why stay?  
“I’m a guardian. “ Bunny strokes the toys ears. “Everyone sacrificed something to be seen as what we are. No matter what the cost.” To be alone. Jack hated seeing sadness. He though he was alone all this time when Bunny was the one who was truly alone. Jack plucks the toy out of his paws.   
Bunny watches him as Jack takes the toy and plays with it. The sad part is he remembers his siblings having such toys.. playing games with them. Turning from the scene he walks back inside to get warm. Jack looks solemnly as Bunny just walks away. 

//LR//

The guardians decided to spend the night at the pole. They are enjoying a post meal story time. Jack though could not get past that Bunny is the most alone person he knows. Thinking of how he had been alone but him. Bunny smiles at something Sandy says. How can he make him happy?  
North sits beside Jack.  
“What is it?”  
“There are no more bunnies left?”  
“He searched but never found any.“ Noting the sadness he looks to the wondrous man.  
“He still look doesn’t he?” North couldn’t deny it. If it were him he would look as well. “I wish I could find him one. At least for a day.”  
“Would a day be enough?” North looks to Jack in wonder.  
“Wouldn’t you give a day to just be your old self and with your family.” North nods.  
“Come with me.”

//LR//

Jack had no clue what he is getting himself in for.  
“Are you sure bout this?” Jack asked as North moved around his workshop.   
“It will work. We just have a person become a pooka.”  
“And how are you gonna convince someone to do that?” North looks at Jack. “What you thought I would?” North grunts. “Hey I feel sorry but to become a kangaroo.”  
“Pooka.” North corrects looking for something.  
“Whatever. This is nuts.”  
“Tell me you do not want to help your friend.”  
“I do.”  
“Than problem solved.”  
“Wait, how long will I be a Bunny?”  
“A day, like you suggested.”  
“What if?” What if I like it? What if I like being like Aster? Could he stay rabbit and still be an ice elf?  
“Don’t worry Jack. If it goes to far Man in Moon will fix.” Jack looks to where the moon spirit resides. Smirking at him. He is a guardian after all. They need him. They need Jack frost.  
“Ok, tell me when it’s ready.” Jack sauntered out of the room. Colliding with Tooth. “Hey Tooth.”  
“Hey Jack. What are you doing?” She flutters around him.  
“Just making a present.” Inside her heart squeals. She has been fawning for him over 200 years. Maybe a little more.   
“What is it?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Surprise,” she loves surprises. “Who’s it for?” Jack danced in the air flipping over her to grab Baby Tooth. She lets out a high squeal at being held by him. Smiling at the little fairy.  
“Bunny.” Her heart dropped a little. Yet she did notice that the two did kind of hang out a lot. Was there more to it.   
“Really, what are you getting him?”  
“There lies the surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Jack glides off. Tooth watches him go off. Is she not good enough for the ice elf. Then why are all the cute ones… it may not even be true.

//LR//

“It is done.” North come out of his workshop. Jack jumps up, frost gliding up a yeti to give it an ice Mohawk hairstyle. Laughing he comes to North.  
“Will it work?”  
“Will it work? Of course it will.” He holds out the cup.  
“So what’s it do?”  
“Drink it.”  
“Me?”  
“You said you wanted to help.”  
“Yeah I wanted him to have a little fun.”  
“Then you are the perfect guardian for the job.” Jack couldn’t disagree with that.  
“Ok,” Jack smells it and glares at it. “So how does this work?”  
“Drink and you shall be.”  
“ok,” he lets out a breath before chugging back the concoction. “That stuff is horr…horr…horrible.” Jack passes out.

//LR//

Bunny sat in his warren still holding the stuffed animal. His sister had one of these. She has been so excited to get it. Throwing it high in the air. He would snatch and run with it. Get her to follow. Pouncing all over the place. Hide and go seek in the tunnels. Wreaking havoc on the whole Pooka kingdom. Smiling sadly.  
The wind changes. His nose perks up at a scent. Ears twitching at the sound of soft padded paws hitting dirt. But before that the ice cold wind. Standing and ready he looks at the direction. Sniffing the air again.  
His eyes going wide at what came through the tunnel. A pooka all white except as it stepped into the light it shined iridescent blue. It was like a dream he had so many times when he thought there was still hope. Approaching slowly he keeps his guard. Moving closer he smells the air again. The Bunny smiles at him.  
“Hey cottontail.” This freezes him in the spot.  
“Frostebite?” The new rabbit twirls in closer to the other rabbit. Missing a step to fall on all fours.  
“You make it look easy.”  
“I was born a Pooka, what’s your excuse?”  
“I thought I would give you a present.”  
“A present. You call this a present.” Bunny is angry. He had hoped for so long that maybe one day he would finally see another. “This is not funny kid, turn back.”  
“I can’t. It only last a day though so we’re good.”  
“Me, we aren’t good. Go back to North. I have business to do.” Bunny walks away from Jack. Jack had been ignored most of his life. But now for the first time since being able to be seen by normal kids, all he really wants now is for Bunny to see him.  
Crouching down he hops his way toward the direction of Bunny. Bunny can move and so can he. He got enough nerve to jump and bounce off a wall. He landed fine but didn’t expect an egglet to run out in front of him.  
“What… what.. whoa.” He tumbles down hard.  
Bunny watches him tumble. It hurt inside him to see a fellow Bunny fall, especially after so long. Hopping back over to the down Frost Bunny.  
“Jack, you okay?” Jack sits up rubbing his head. Smiling a the older rabbit.   
“Yeah I think.” He stills when he feels another pair of paws on him.  
“You got yourself a nasty bump their mate.”  
“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s just…”  
“Yeah I know and I’m sorry.” Bunny helps Jack up. Jack leans a little into Bunny getting his feet under control. “Thanks. You have my respect.” Bunny laughs helping Jack over to a mound.   
“So you are like this for a day?”  
“That’s what North told me. We wanted you to be happy. Not lose hope.” Bunny smiles at that running his paw over the young Bunny’s head. Jack leaning into the touch. Bunny goes a little further by scratching behind his ear. Grin spreading across his face as the leg begins to go. “Stop that,” Jack pushes the paw away.  
“Cute,” Bunny laughs. “So why did you really do it?” Jack had to look down and examine his paws. Flipping them over to watch the sun turn the white fur into an iridescent blue.  
“No one should ever be alone.” Jack thought back on his 300 years of being the shadow of fun and snow.

//The End//

February 17, 2013.: Last Touched.  
~ Have no recollection where I was going after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 27, 2020


End file.
